


Spared

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Neverland, Suspense, lost girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein, the scariest thing on Neverland is not necessarily Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spared

Peter turned to his right hand man with an expression halfway between horrified and furious. “What. The.  _Hell_?” he spat out through gritted teeth.

Averting his gaze from the murderous gleam in Pan’s eye, Felix answered, “The girl, she’s…well, we’re actually not entirely sure what she is just yet.”

“She just tried to kill me!” he growled, glaring back up to the space between two trees you had disappeared after having fired some kind of glowing blast from your palm at Peter Pan.

Felix flickered his eyes back up to Neverland’s ruler and gulped. “We know little about her but what we do know is that she never misses, she never quits and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive,” he told him. “And– I’m not entirely sure whether that’s a good thing or not…”

Pan’s forest green irises darted back to Felix and widened minutely. “What?”

“She-she has some kind of magic,” Felix continued. “What it is exactly is unknown, but some of the stories from the mermaids and the pirates… She’s dangerous, Peter, and- as far as we can tell- fairly unstoppable. I’m not sure if she missed you on purpose or not.”

“What does this mean?” Peter spat out, getting more and more frustrated with the news of an unidentified killer - _with strong and unknown magic_ \- on _his_  island. “What does she have with me?”

“If I’m right,” the Lost Boy said, voice dropping to little more than a whisper. “Then the mystery magic-woman, is Y/N. And in that case, you had better get the hell out of her way because she has plenty ‘with you’.”

“Y/N?” Pan repeated, horror slipping into his voice.

Felix nodded.

“Yes. Y/N. Neverland’s first Lost Girl.”


End file.
